


Getting Into The Spirit Of Things

by kelex



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair's spirit Guides help give them a nudge on Halloween to help them claim their hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Into The Spirit Of Things

## Getting Into The Spirit Of Things

by Kel

Author's website:  <http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/sentinelindex.html>

I think we all know the drill by now. They don't belong to me, and never will unless I start sleeping with all the right people. Making no money, I just do it for kicks. :)

Previously posted in The Many Halloween Tales of the Sentinel production of My Mongoose E-zines.   
Thanks to Bonnie May for your infinite patience, and also to Patt, truly a saint for putting up with the unending questions and nit picks that would have driven me crazy   


* * *

Getting Into the Spirit of Things  
By Kel 

Though Jim had not said anything to Blair, since the merging of their spirit Guides, Jim was seeing his jaguar much more often. Most times the big cat merely prowled around the house, but several times he had followed it into Blair's bedroom, where the creature curled up on Blair's bed before fading from sight. He would walk forward and hold his hand out, and he would be able to feel the fading warmth of the jungle cat's body. It had never been substantial before. 

He was sitting on the couch reading the days newspaper when a large paw swiped and shredded the paper he was reading. Slowly he lowered it to meet himself, face to face. //God I look young.// 

His spirit Guide wasted no time. "Why are you waiting?" 

Jim mulled that for a moment. "I don't understand." 

Jaguar-Jim stared without blinking at his Sentinel self. "We claimed that which gave us substance. We merged with our other self. Why are you waiting?" 

"I still don't understand what you are saying." 

"Close your eyes, and we will show you." 

Jim did as his spirit Guide bade him to, and as he closed his eyes he found himself on the spirit plane with his jaguar Guide beside him. Across from him stood Blair and his wolf Guide. As Jim watched, both jaguar and wolf turned to the forms of their human other-selves, and started to touch, first palms touching palms, then bodies touching bodies until they had melded, joining as one being for long moments until they emerged from the other sides of each other. Jim's jaguar-self bore a claw mark on his left shoulder, and Blair's wolf-self bore a half-moon bite on his left shoulder. Then Jim's jaguar-self walked to Blair and turned him around, pointing to the bare left shoulder. "Why are you waiting?" 

Jim opened his eyes and found the jaguar draped across his lap, licking its large paws. Jim started scratching behind its ears, and was rewarded with a loud purr. 

* * *

Though Blair hadn't told Jim, his wolf Guide was near him almost constantly. He didn't know if it was because of the Merge, as he'd come to think of it, but he had a new awareness of his canine Guide and it reassured him. It had spooked him the first time he'd seen the wolf turn slowly into an almost-mirror image of himself, but it definitely made conversation easier. 

"Why are you waiting?" the wolf-Blair asked his counterpart. 

"Well, my first clue that Jim wasn't ready was when I asked him to walk with me and he turned me down. He has no idea what's going on here, and I can't be the one to tell him." 

Wolf-Blair snorted. "You can't be?" 

It was slightly odd to hear his own voice speaking to him, to see the eyes of a wolf staring out of his head at him. "No, I can't be. I can't be the one to make Jim take that last step, it's something that he must do on his own." 

Wolf-Blair stripped off his shirt, and showed his left shoulder to Blair. On the back of the shoulder was a half-moon of teeth marks. "You have already been claimed, Blair, I bear the mark of it. Only you do not. Why do you wait to claim that which already belongs to you?" 

Blair leaned forward and examined the half-moon marking. "What happened?" 

"My other self--the jaguar soul of your Sentinel--marked me when we became as one. He bears my marking as well, in the same place. He bears my claw on his shoulder as I bear his teeth on mine." 

His wolf changed back into his animal form for the ride home, bounding into the passenger seat of the Volvo and resting his head on Blair's shoulder for the rest of the ride home. As he pulled into the parking space beside Jim's truck, he scratched the wolf behind it's ears, and it whined in contentment. He sat in the truck, scratching the wolf's ears for quite a long time. 

* * *

Jim's jaguar was still sprawled across his lap as Blair pulled into the parking space downstairs. Not only did the Sentinel recognize the motor he smelled the burning oil and wrinkled his nose. He moved to get up to greet Blair, but the cat's rumbling purr changed to a growl when Jim tried to move. "If you don't let me up, I can't go and meet Blair," he said reasonably. 

The large cat got up and moved of it's own volition, but changed to its human form. "Do not move. Today is All Hallows Eve--you will call it Halloween--and it is on this day that all creatures of the spirit plane are gifted with the ability to change places for a time with their other halves. You do not know your own feelings in this; you have not claimed your other half. I will help you in this. But you must be the one who ultimately takes your other half." 

Jim shook his head. "I don't--" His words turned into a yowl as he found himself inside the body of his jaguar. He watched through animal eyes as Blair finally came through the door. Through the eyes of the jaguar, he could see the wolf that accompanied his friend. 

"Hey, Jim. Sorry I'm late." 

"It's okay." Jaguar moved towards Blair as he put his things down on the counter, hung up his jacket and dropped his keys into the pocket. "How was your day?" 

"Long," Blair responded, dropping onto one of the barstools. 

Jaguar moved behind him, rubbing his shoulders. "What was so bad?" 

Instead of answering, Blair craned his neck around to look at Jim. "Something up with you, man?" 

"Not at all, why do you ask?" Jaguar's hands continued to knead and rub softly. 

"Nothing, I guess, you just seem different, that's all." Blair cracked his neck as Jaguar rubbed his shoulders. 

Jim watched through the eyes of the jaguar, growing more and more jealous by the moment for reasons that he couldn't quite fathom. All he knew was, no matter if it was his spirit Guide, he didn't want anyone touching Blair but him. That led Jim to a surprising thought. //I'm _jealous_ of my own spirit Guide! I don't want anyone laying a hand on my Blair!// He tried to speak but found his communication limited to his thoughts. He tried to force the unfamiliar form to shift to human but was unable to facilitate the change. 

Blair's eyes were closed and he didn't see Jaguar look at Jim. //You are beginning to see now,// he answered in kind, their minds linked through the large cat's shared body. 

//Take your hands off Blair!// 

//You are not there yet.// Jaguar turned back to ministering to Blair. "Want to lie down? I'll bring you some aspirin." 

"I think I'll take a hot shower first," Blair said, stretching. His neck cracked again, and he reached up to rub it, but found Jim's hands already there. 

"There's plenty of hot water." Jaguar ignored the loud howling that was coming from Jim. "You can lay down upstairs, it's gotta be more comfortable than the egg crate you sleep on." 

//Now that doesn't sound like Jim at all!// Blair mused. "I just might take you up on that." He climbed the steps to the upstairs bedroom, and then into the bathroom. 

As soon as the shower started running, Jaguar sat down on the couch, and Jim immediately pounced, putting his massive paws on Jaguar's shoulders and holding him down, teeth bared. //I told you not to touch him!// 

Jaguar merely let his lips curve in a slight smile. //You are close. You know now that he is the other half of your self, but do you have the courage to claim him for your own?// 

Jim raised one paw to swipe at Jaguar's face, but Jaguar caught the swiping paw easily. //You are angry, but do you have resolve? Can you follow through on what I have begun for you?// 

//Yes!// Jim cried out. //I will claim him tonight, this moment, because I cannot stand to see him with another, even though it be you, my other half!// 

With that thought, Jim found himself back in his own body, and the human form of his spirit Guide gazed serenely at him. "Then go to him. Claim that which is yours. If you falter call for me, but be warned; we must return to our own forms by midnight or else we shall be forever trapped." 

Jim did not reply to the jaguar, nor did he see it change back to animal form and bound up the stairs to lay at the foot of Jim's bed. Instead, Jim stripped to the waist and tapped on the bathroom door. "Chief, you okay in there? I can help you if you'd like." 

Blair almost hit the floor. //Help me? In the shower?// "I think I'm okay, Jim, I'll be out in a minute." 

"Okay," Jim called, and went back to pacing. Then with an inspired thought he went through the drawer of his nightstand until he came up with a bottle of scented massage oil that someone had given him as gift long ago. It had never been used, and Jim dusted it off. //Sandalwood. I think I've smelled this scent on him before,// he thought, sniffing the bottle. 

//You have,// whispered the jaguar in his thoughts, and Jim whirled to see the large cat curled at the foot of the bed. 

Jim still harbored a light anger at the cat, but as he gazed into its eyes, even the light remnant of fury abated and he stroked the cat's head, then down to its stomach as he looked at the light shining into the amber liquid. Just then the shower turned off, and the jaguar purred approvingly. //He is coming; wolf is here.// 

Jim moved to sit on the edge of the bed, watching down the hall as Blair wrapped a towel around his waist and came down to the bedroom. "Jim?" he asked softly, seeing the half-naked Sentinel watching him. 

"Lay down on your stomach, Sandburg," he said back, just as softly. His thumb flipped open the lid on the sandalwood oil and he filled his hands with it as Blair stared from bed to Sentinel and back to bed again, finally lying down on the bed and resting his chin on folded arms. Jim sat on the bed beside Blair, lightly running his hand above Blair's skin, and then let his oily hands fall on Blair's shoulder. He drew one leg up to rest beside Blair's side, and he started to massage with his hands. He could feel Blair's body begin to slacken almost instantly. "How's that feeling, Chief?" 

"Amazing," was Blair's muffled reply. "Not even going to question it." 

Jim paid special attention to Blair's left shoulder, the patch of skin still bare. //What do I have to do to claim my heart?// he thought silently to himself. 

//You must join your bodies as your souls have joined,// explained the jaguar in Jim's head. //Only in that joining will the full cycle be completed.// 

Jim mulled that over as he moved lower down Blair's back, the heels of his hands pressing gently into his Guide's skin. "Better?" 

An incoherent mumble from Blair was his only response. 

Jim looked down at his hands against Blair's skin, and he froze. //Do you want me too, Blair? I didn't know... I didn't know until now how much I want you. I didn't know until I saw him with you that I only wanted you to be with me.// 

//Do not keep that information to yourself,// the jaguar said, a mental snort to its voice. //If you wish to know how he feels, then you must ask him, first telling how you feel as well.// 

//I don't know what to say.// 

//Say what is in your heart,// responded the jaguar, and then fell silent. 

Jim looked down again and saw that Blair had turned his head to steadily regard Jim. "What, man?" 

Jim took a deep breath. "Do you want me too, Blair?" 

"What?" Blair asked, unable to formulate any other thought or question. 

Jim raised his hand, and pushed Blair's hair back from his face. "Do you want me too?" he repeated softly. "I want you, I just didn't know it until I saw him with you earlier." 

"Him?" Blair asked gently, rolling over and taking Jim's hand in his. "Who's him, Jim? What's going on?" 

Jim laughed softly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

"Try me," Blair said seriously. "We can talk about stuff." 

"Okay. I've been seeing my spirit Guide around an awful lot lately. Today he asks me why am I waiting to claim what already belongs to me." 

Blair swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. "I've been seeing the wolf too, Jim. He asked me the same thing today, on my way home from school." 

Jim didn't let go of Blair's hand. "I didn't know what he was talking about at first. Then... we switched places. I was inside in the jaguar, and he was inside me. You came home then, and he talked you into going upstairs. He was the one rubbing your shoulders--and I got jealous. Jealous, because I don't want anyone's hands on you. Anyone's but mine. I just didn't know how I felt until I saw him with you earlier... and I wanted it to be me." 

"What do you mean, switched places?" That was the easiest thing for Blair to latch onto. 

"He said because today was All Hallows Eve--Halloween--that the Guides were able to change spirits with their humans. And that if we didn't switch back by midnight, we would be forever trapped." He worried strands of Blair's hair between his fingers nervously. "We switched back when I said... when I said that I couldn't stand to see you with anyone else, even my other self. That's when I knew I wanted to make you mine." 

"Our guides are already marked," Blair said in almost a whisper. "Wolf showed me his today. It's a, uh... a half moon," he said, sketching the shape with his hands. 

"Yes, a crescent of the jaguar's bite. Mine is marked too; a claw mark from the wolf." He looked into the shining eyes of his Guide. "Is that yes?" 

Blair nodded quietly. "Yes, it's yes. Yes, I want you too. I've wanted you ever since... the Merge, really, that's when I knew it for what it was." He ran his fingertips over Jim's lips, face, and chin. "Before then, I thought I was just... you know, wanting something different. When you brought me back... I knew what I was feeling was love, and then when you said in the hospital that you weren't ready... I didn't say anything." 

"I wasn't ready then, Blair, I didn't know what I needed," Jim said desperately. "I know now, I need you, I want you." He reached out towards Blair. 

The Guide moved into Jim's reaching hands, and was drawn close. "I need you too, Jim," he said softly. "I want you. But once we do this we can never go back... this takes us to a whole new level." 

"Blair, we've been at a whole new level ever since we met," Jim said, rubbing Blair's back as he held the Guide. "Ever since you told me what I am and told me how to handle it, we've been at that new level." 

"Say you love me, Jim," Blair whispered softly, burying his face in Jim's shoulder. 

"I love you, Blair, I just never knew it until it was in my face." He lifted Blair's chin, pulling his face out of its hiding place to look up. "Let me kiss you." 

Blair trembled as he nodded, moving closer to Jim and putting his hands on his Sentinel's bare chest. Their skins touched as they embraced closely, feeling almost electric charges jumping between them as Jim tentatively pressed his mouth against Blair's. His Guide's mouth opened, and Jim's tongue quickly lapped at Blair's, teasing and tickling it. Blair moaned at Jim's skillful kiss, and his hands moved up to hold his soon to be lover in place. 

Jim pulled himself up to his knees, and pulled Blair with him. His hands slid down Blair's sides, pulling off the towel and throwing it aside. His Guide was now naked before him, naked and willing, and Blair released Jim's head as his hands moved down to the Sentinel's belt. The belt was quickly undone, Dockers and boxers following to pool in the floor. Both naked bodies touched all over, their lengths pressed together as Jim rolled over, placing Blair on his chest. 

Blair took the initiative this time, his tongue moving into Jim's mouth and taking it hard, tasting every inch of it as he applied a gentle suction. His lips curved into a smile as Jim moaned and then moved, sitting up and becoming more forceful in the kiss. //I never knew Blair was such a good kisser! Then again I've never kissed him,// Jim thought as his hand rubbed the unmarked spot on his left shoulder. "Still bare, Chief, we will have to do something about that," he whispered, moving his lips to trail along Blair's jaw and up to his ear. Blair leaned forward and kissed Jim's shoulder, and up along his neck. "Oh, God, Blair... do that again," he shuddered. His tactile senses were reeling, and the warm touch of Blair's lips and the hot wetness of his tongue along Jim's skin sent the Sentinel into almost convulsing shudders of pleasure. 

Blair quickly figured out what was going on with Jim, and with a gentle smile he pushed Jim down again and climbed astride him, sitting on Jim's rippled abs, stroking them with his ass as he leaned forward. He closed Jim's eyes with his fingertips, and his tongue shot out to tentatively, gently lick around his face, his mouth, and his ears. Jim's body was rocking, and he was starting to moan and then whimper as Blair teased and tended him. 

Blair stopped for just a moment, looking down at Jim's face, looking younger and less guarded than he'd ever seen it before, and his entire being swelled with love for Jim Ellison. "I love you, Jim," Blair whispered for the first time. Jim's eyes opened and looked into Blair's deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't say it before... we could have had this a long time ago." 

Jim pulled Blair against his chest. "No, don't be sorry. I was the one not ready. I should have been able to accept what I was feeling earlier but I've never felt this, never felt this _intensely_ for anyone ever before, and it scared me. But I'm not scared anymore." 

Blair lay his head on Jim's chest for the long moments while the Sentinel talked, and when Jim was done, Blair lifted his head. "I want to give you something, Jim, something that I've never given anyone before." He slipped out of Jim's arms and moved down his body, kissing the Sentinel's chest, down along the center line of his rippled abs, dipping lightly to tease inside his bellybutton, and finally ending as a tongue along the length of Jim's cock. "I don't... I've never given a guy head before," he said quietly. "I want you to be the first and only one I ever do." With that, Blair used his tongue to guide the head of Jim's cock into his mouth for a series of gentle, light sucks. 

Jim's hands knotted in the Guide's discarded towel as Blair's mouth took him. "Blair... you're going to kill me," he said with a throaty laugh. Blair's answering giggle transferred through Jim's cock as vibrations that racked the Sentinel's entire body. Jim forcibly held his body still as Blair's wet mouth worked his cock, fighting the urge to slide his hands into the silky locks that framed his Guide's face, grip them tightly, hold his head still, and thrust hard and fast into the hot mouth and tight throat that teased him. He was startled to feel hands on his, pulling them down. Jim cracked open his eyes, not sure he could stand the sight without losing control. Blair was urging Jim's hands down to his hair, and Jim couldn't stop himself, not with Blair inviting it. He wrapped his hands in the springy soft curls and tugged them gently, urging him to move faster. Blair took the hint and sped up his sucking strokes, pulling his head up to kiss the tip and then down to swallow his cock to the balls. Jim shouted out with each of those long, fast strokes, and Blair merely increased the suction on his cock. "You want it, Blair? It's coming," Jim gritted out, feeling his body lock and his balls tense as his orgasm washed over him. 

Blair lapped greedily at the seed that poured from Jim's cock, drinking it down like nectar. He used his hand to milk it, making sure there was no more to be had, and he moved up to lie beside Jim, pulling the big man on top of him. "I'll get better the more I do it," he apologized. 

"Better? Any better and you really will kill this old man," Jim teased as he nipped Blair's shoulder and throat. His cock was still hard, and he wanted to be inside Blair, possessing this young man that meant so much to him. "Are you ready?" 

"I've been ready all my life," Blair whispered softly, spreading his legs so that Jim could slide between them. Once Jim was settled between them, Blair wrapped his legs around Jim's waist, his ankles crossing at the small of Jim's back. "I want you inside me, man, the way we're supposed to be." 

"Relax... there's something we have to do first," Jim reminded him, reaching for the bottle of massage oil he'd left on the bedside table. "Then, I'll be so deep inside you, you'll be mine forever." 

Blair nodded, impatiently reaching for the bottle and passing it to Jim. "Here." 

Jim nuzzled Blair's throat. "Impatient, aren't we?" He took the bottle from Blair's fingers, kissing them as he covered his own in the slick substance. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"I just want you so bad, that's all," Blair said as Jim teased his entrance. 

"I want you bad too, but I won't hurt you while I'm doing it," Jim said, sliding his index finger inside Blair's opening. "I want to make you feel good, I want to stretch you out and then bury my cock inside you and make love to you for the rest of my life," Jim said as his finger stroked, turning slightly and twisting with each push in and pull out. 

"Jim!" Blair blurted out suddenly. He pushed down against the finger stretching him, and Jim slipped a second finger along side the first, index and middle fingers now stroking inside the furnace of his lover's body. "Jim, I don't care, I want you now, I need you inside of me now," Blair pled. 

"Okay, baby, okay, just hold on," Jim soothed. He used the oil on his hand to coat his cock to slide easily inside, and he carefully guided himself to Blair's opening, and pushed. The head of his cock slid in right away, and the gripping of Blair's muscles pulled him along as he thrust, sliding in to the hilt on the first stroke. Blair wrapped his arms around Jim also, plastering himself to the Sentinel as Jim slowly started to move inside him. 

Sentinel and Guide rocked together, bodies joined in a primitive rhythm. Their spirit guides, both jaguar and wolf, lay serenely together at the foot of the bed, their heads resting against the other's neck as their charges came together, over and over again. Blair held tightly to Jim, trying to plant himself as closely to his Sentinel as possible, and Jim, who drew Blair closer with every stroke. Both men felt the impending onrush of orgasm, and when they came, they came together. Time slowed for both men as they shared a vision; on the spirit plane man and spirit guide were running towards each other, and with a tremendous leap, human and animal merged into one being, four essences becoming two and then two becoming one, and in the real world Blair felt the phantom pain of teeth sinking into his shoulder as Jim felt the phantom burning of a claw raking over his shoulder. As the orgasm subsided so did the vision, and Jim and Blair lay together, panting and sated. Blair shook himself into action first, his hands going to Jim's left shoulder. On his shoulder was a mark, and as Blair raised himself up to look at it, four red jagged lines adorned Jim's left shoulder. Jim let Blair inspect the marks, and then rolled the Guide over, looking at Blair's left shoulder where on the back resided a red half-moon of teeth marks. 

//You did it, Sentinel. You claimed your soul as your Guide claimed his.// 

Jim pulled Blair down to the foot of the bed, where both animals were now visible to both men. Jaguar was licking Wolf's left shoulder where a bite mark showed through, and Wolf was likewise licking Jaguar's left shoulder where red claw marks stood out against black fur. 

End 

* * *

End Getting Into The Spirit Of Things by Kel: dragonbane4@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
